


dust-filtered sunlight

by yaboytuxedomask



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboytuxedomask/pseuds/yaboytuxedomask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton Geiszler has never been fully appreciative of the so-called ‘fucking annoying’ freckles that dusted his pale skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dust-filtered sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yes this is will probably be like... a thing. I headcanon both Newt and Tendo as trans, though it's like not touched upon at all in this piece. there will be other parts !!! please comment and tell me how you feel please uvu

Newton Geiszler has never been fully appreciative of the so-called ‘fucking annoying’ freckles that dusted his pale skin. 

In fact, Newton has never been a fan of _any_ specific part of his body, or his figure as a whole. He could admit to really appreciating his brain, but there were times when he wished that his brain were maybe a _little_ bit different.

Tendo, on the other hand, definitely fucking loves his boyfriend's body. He loves everything that contributes to the existence of Newton Geiszler. (And, yes, that includes the scientist's freckles. By God, he loves that man's freckles.) Newt always gets squirmy whenever he catches Tendo staring at him, the man's steady brown gaze holding a sort of intense affection and attention that he can never get used to yet never get enough of. 

See, Tendo has what Newton called a 'bad habit' of 'loving the things no one gives a shit about'. For example, he loves the soft breathing pattern his lover adapts when he's falling asleep or waking up, the latter of which he is currently doing. Newt thinks it's weird that his boyfriend finds his little sleep twitches absolutely adorable. In the few minutes between consciousness and unconsciousness, Newt's peaceful face twitches minutely -- eyebrows knitting together for a fraction of a second, lips pursing for a brief moment until he eventually wakes himself up with the slow, deliberate blinking of his eyelids. He's no longer surprised to be met with Tendo's steady gaze in the morning, or the gentle brush of one of his fingers on his cheek. 

"Why do you do that?" Newt tries to grumble, but it sounds heavy with sleep, and even despite his glare, Tendo smiles back at him, his motions coming to a halt. 

"Do what?" 

"Poke my cheek like that." 

Tendo's brow knits together. "I'm not poking you." 

"Then what are you doing?" 

This query causes Tendo to blush, turning bashful like Newt has grown to know him to. "You have freckles." 

"That much is obvious. Why are you touching them?" 

Tendo shrugs, the finger resting on Newt's cheek being retracted, with a slight frown. "They're cute. _You're cute._ It's like someone flicked a paintbrush at your face. I think they're really cute." 

Newton sighs, closing his eyes and mumbling something about his boyfriend being a 'fucking sap' as he fidgets for a moment to get comfortable, eventually just resting his head on Tendo's chest, fingers curled just barely in his shirt. "We're sleeping in today. Science can wait." 

Tendo snorts, rolling his eyes, overwhelmed with fondness for his lover as his hands come to rest on Newt's shoulders, listening to his breaths to slow once again. 


End file.
